A Match Made In Heaven?
by cahsie
Summary: [Ch 6] Princess ChiChi and Prince Vejita are betrothed, to ensure an alliance between Chikyuu and Vejita-sei. But what happens when a machine-happy scientist and a legendary burglar team up to guarantee the termination of the engagement? Chaos, of course.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Match Made In.. Heaven?   
**Author:** Angel of the Stars   
**Rating:** PG-13, but may get higher in the future.   
**Pairings:** Goku+ChiChi/Vejita+Bulma   
**Summary:** A/U.. Princess ChiChi and Prince Vejita are betrothed, to ensure an alliance between Chikyuu and Vejita-sei. But what happens when a machine-happy scientist and a legendary burglar team up to guarantee the termination of the engagement? Chaos, of course.   
**Warnings:** None at the moment.   
**Disclaimer:** Exactly what it says: _dis_- not _claimer_- owner   
**Author's Notes:** Okay, as everyone who has ever read a fic of mine knows, I write romance.. not necessarily well, but I write it nonetheless. And they're all one shots, or a group of one-shots. So.. this fic is an epic, or will be an epic, and will have romance (of course), some humor, touch of action and adventure, and a pinch of drama. Hopefully, I will get through this fic without it totally being crappy. As always, feedback is appreciated.   
**Current Chapter:** Prologue 

**..._--_...**

**A Match Made In.. Heaven?**

**..._-_...**

**..._--_...**

_...On Earth..._

**..._--_...**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, TOUSAN?! THIS IS SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE??" 

King Gyuu Maou _(A/N: Apologies. I couldn't think of anything else for his name)_ ducked as various objects were thrown at him. "Now ChiChi, if you'll just calm down, we can--" 

"Can what? Sit and talk 'rationally'? I don't think so. And how can you tell me to calm down, TOUSAN, after you just tell me that I'm the fiancé to a prince I have never met, and of a planet that I've never even known to exist TO THIS DAY?!" Princess ChiChi, daughter of King Maou and the deceased Queen Chiyashi, heir to the throne of Chikyuu, and currently enraged woman, screamed at her father. 

"CHICHI MAOU! You are NOT to speak to me in that tone of voice, young lady! I am STILL your father and King of Chikyuu and I demand respect from you! Now, this engagement was made as an alliance between Vejita-sei and Chikyuu. You WILL go through with this or face the consequences. Am I understood?" 

ChiChi snorted and turned her head away from her father, arms crossed tightly around her chest and anger radiating throughout her form. 

King Maou's eyes softened as he looked at his daughter. "ChiChi, you are making this seem worse than this is. You will eventually love the Prince, I promise. Just look at your mother and I; we had an arranged marriage, and despite that, we were very much in love." 

Her mouth twisted with anger, sadness, and betrayal, ChiChi spat out one sentence at the King. "Yes, and now she's dead." She spun on her heel and ran out of the throne room, not allowing anyone to see the tears pooling in her eyes. 

Gyuu Maou sighed. _'This is for the best, isn't it?'_ He looked towards the painting of his lovely wife. He murmured outloud, "Yes.. this is good for her. She will not only ensure the well-being of her people, but she will learn how to love." 

**..._--_...**

_...Meanwhile..._

**..._--_...**

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I AM NOT MARRYING SOME WEAKLING FEMALE TO MAKE YOU LOOK GOOD!" 

King Vejita rubbed his temples. He had expected this outburst. "Vejita, sit down and shut your mouth for two seconds so I can explain this to you." 

Prince Vejita looked at his father with a sneer on his face. "You actually expect me to go through with this marriage? HA! NEVER! You will have to kill me first." 

"DO NOT TEMPT ME VEJITA! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE THRONE!" 

That shut the young Prince up quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose his title, even if it meant a bethrothal to a Princess from Kami-knows-where. He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he glared at the man seated upon the throne. 

"Arigatou. It's much easier to speak to you without the yelling." He smirked at his fuming son. "Besides, from what I've heard, this girl is quite the looker. Looks very Saiyjin too, with a personality to match." 

Eyes alight with anger, Vejita turned to the King. "I could care less if she was the most beautiful creature under Kami's heaven. She's probably a brainless dolt like all the others. How can you expect someone like that to rule over our people beside me?" 

The King laughed. "Ahh, you would think that I would do such a thing? Why, my son, you should have more faith in your tousan. This girl is one of the most intelligent of her race. She is also trained in martial arts, and has the ki level of a 3rd class, which is quite surprising, considering that her kind is a weak one. Her power can be trained to be stronger, which you will have the pleasure of doing. She will make a good sparring partner for you." 

Vejita's mouth dropped. "TRAINING A WEAKLING?! It's bad enough that I have to marry this.. child, but now I must train her as well! Next thing you will tell me is that we must bond as well." 

"Of course you'll bond with her. That is not an option." 

"**WHAT?!**" 

"Offspring from bonded parents are the strongest. You will need a powerful heir to continue to Vejita line." 

The Prince groaned and restrained himself from beating the shit out of his father. He gritted his teeth and asked, "Are there any more lovely facts that you would like to share with me?" 

The elder Vejita looked thoughtful for a moment before he regared his son. "Iie, I do not think so." 

A resounding 'slam' was heard throughout the palace as Vejita yelled back at his father. "Good. I'll be in the gravity room, beating the crap out of my guards." 

The King let out a deep sigh. "If I'm lucky, he'll get through this thing without destroying the planet." 

**..._--_...**

**.To Be Continued.**

**..._--_...**

_That's it for the prologue! Please leave some feedback as to whether I should continue this fic or not! Thanks.. ^_~ Always, Star-chan_


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprise Reunion?

**Title:** A Match Made In.. Heaven?   
**Author:** Angel of the Stars   
**Rating:** PG-13 for the language, but may get higher in the future.   
**Pairings:** Goku+ChiChi/Vejita+Bulma   
**Summary:** A/U.. Princess ChiChi and Prince Vejita are betrothed, to ensure an alliance between Chikyuu and Vejita-sei. But what happens when a machine-happy scientist and a legendary burglar team up to guarantee the termination of the engagement? Chaos, of course.   
**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor and whatever else I feel like throwing in.    
**Warnings:** None at the moment.   
**Disclaimer:** Exactly what it says: _dis_- not _claimer_- owner   
**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews!  ^__^  I get the vibe that I should continue this fic, and continue I shall DO!!  Hehe.. author notes are relatively short this time.  As always, feedback is helpful and appreciated.  
**Current Chapter:** Chapter 1**

**..._--_...**

**A Match Made In.. Heaven?**

_  
A Surprise... __Reunion__?_

**..._--_...**

          "**PRINCE VEJITA TO WED PRINCESS CHICHI OF CHIKYUU!"  The thick, black lettering blared out from the paper.**

          "Feh.. I didn't think the arrogant prick could get himself a woman.  Either it's an arranged marriage, or the poor girl's delusional.  Chikyuu certainly has more than enough men."  Bulma Briefs, the aquamarine haired beauty of the Royal Science Studies Department, snorted at the newspaper from her seat as she reached over for her tools.  "I mean, who could ever want to marry _him out of freewill?"  She spoke to herself while continuing on her latest scientific breakthrough, the 'Capsule'.  This would certainly put her ahead of her fellow scientists._

          The 20 year-old genius had come to Vejita-sei when she was only 15, to be used as a concubine.  She had been taken from her home on Chikyuu and sent over when a Saiyjin, who had taken a mission on the green planet, found her wandering alone in the woods.  Being the woman that she was, she didn't go down without a fight.  Once she arrived on Chikyuu and met the King, she demanded that she be taken out of the concubine status and returned to her home.  The King, surprised at her outburst, asked her age.  When she replied, he looked at her in confusion.  

**..._--_...**

_"You cannot be admitted into the harems... you are but a girl.  Who captured you and brought you here?"  She pointed at the large, burly man saluting the King on her right.  "Is this true?" The King asked, voice edged with annoyance.  _

_          "Y-yes sire.  But I did not know that she was a girl!  She certainly does not look like one!"_

_          "No, she doesn't.  But that was your mistake."  Vejita lifted up his arm, and without a second thought, disintegrated the man into ashes._

_          Bulma was staring at the place where her captor once stood with wide eyes when the King's voice invaded her senses._

_          "I am terribly sorry that you had to see that.  We do not kill anyone unless they are enemy or have obstructed the laws of the planet.  Now, what is your name?"_

_          She tried to steady her voice as she answered him, her head held high.  "Bulma Briefs, your majesty."_

_          "Ahh... beautiful name for a beautiful girl.  I am sorry to have to tell you this but, I cannot allow you to return to Chikyuu.  If you returned, my planet's enemies may go after you and torture you for information.  You must understand that I'm doing this for your well-being and my planet's."_

_          The blue-eyed girl stood in shock as she absorbed the words that were just spoken to her.  'Never... go back home?  I'll never see my parents again, or my friends... Yamcha...'  Her thoughts continued along this stream until she realized that King Vejita was speaking to her._

_          "..afraid that you will have to be kept as one of the palace's slaves.  Unless there is anything that you would have to benefit Vejita-sei?"  _

**..._--_...**

          It was that instance that led to her becoming one of the co-heads of the scientific studies and breakthroughs.  But she was currently annoyed with her latest project.  Bulma threw down her tools in frustration.  "Why won't you just work, you stupid piece of crap?!"  She stared down at the uncompleted capsule, as if willing it to respond to her.  When no answer came, she grumbled something under her breath and stood up.  "I need some coffee.." she muttered as she walked to the kitchen adjoining her lab.  

          Moments later, Bulma held a steaming cup of espresso in her hands.  The steam rose up from the heavenly drink _(A/N: Coffee... mmm.. what I would give for some right now..) and caressed her silky face.  Just as she was about to take a sip, the gadget on her belt began beeping and vibrating furiously.  She groaned.  Placing her coffee on a nearby counter, she looked at it sadly and she retrieved her beeper, checking the message that had interrupted her from drinking her sacred beverage..  "**CODE ****ORANGE**** 23. INTRUDER IN LAB," it read.  Resisting the urge to throw the appliance at the wall, she grabbed a stunning gun and headed to the intruder quietly.**_

**..._--_...**

          Kakkarot looked around at the many utensils and prototypes littered around the spacious laboratory.  _'Wow.. lots of things.  What could be of some worth in here?'  Giving his face a quick scratch through the black mask, he began poking through Bulma's items.  _

          "Ahem."  The sound of a woman's voice made him spin around, in a ready fighting stance.  Suddenly, his vision sparkled with bright flashes of light.  He instinctively grabbed his head, his eyes burning and his body immobilized.  Kakkarot slumped down to the tiled floor as he tried to figure out just what had caused him such pain.  Through his hurried train of thought, he didn't notice a small pinprick in his arm or the fact that the world around him began blurring into black nothingness.

**..._--_...**

          "Uhhnnhhh.."  Kakkarot let out a small groan as he came to.  His eyes shut to block out the menacing light, he tried to move but found that he couldn't.  Finally opening one obsidian orb, he found that he had been strapped to a wall... and by some material that resisted even Saiyjin strength.

          "So I see that you are finally awake, Kakkarot."  At the mention of his name, his face whipped towards a computer terminal in which a blue-haired woman was typing.  Sensing that she had gotten his attention, Bulma stepped up from her chair and walked around, stopping right in front of the Saiyjin.

          Kakkarot's eyes went wide.  "YOU!  What the hell are you doing here Bulma?!"  

The ends of Bulma's mouth curled up into a small smile.  "Glad that you recognized me.  But what I would like to know is how the harmless teenager that I knew became one of the most wanted criminals on Vejita-sei."

He smirked.  "For the thrill.  How did the loud-mouthed girl that I knew become one of the highest ranking scientists on Vejita-sei?"  He responded, mimicking her tone of voice.

Bulma pinched Kakkarot's cheek.  "For the thrill, Karot."  Her grin became wider as she saw his grimace.  "I thought I told you never to call me that again," he said.

"You did.  But when have I ever listened to you anyway?" she countered as she walked back to her desk.

Kakkarot remembered the situation that he was in.  He began to struggle against the bonds as he called over to Bulma.  "Are you going to tell me why I'm strapped to a wall?"

"Maybe.  Are you going to tell me why you broke into my lab?"  She thumbed through the newspaper, stopping at a Science article.  She sipped her coffee while she read.  Hearing no answer from her childhood friend, she said, "I guess I'll just leave you there for a little while.  That should teach you a thing or two about thinking of breaking into my lab again."

Still trying to get out, he looked around for any means of escape.  "Oh, and don't even bother trying to get out of the straps.  It a kind of metal that I developed that won't break under any kind of pressure.  I must say, I'm a genius."  Her taunting voice reached his ears and he gave up.  He looked towards Bulma.  "When will you let me out?"

"When I feel like it."  He sighed.  _'This is definitely Bulma.'_

**..._--_...**

_Bulma began to jog through the palace hallways, realizing that she was lost.  She was tempted to ask one of the guards, but decided against it.  The last thing she needed was to deal with those brainless idiots.  "Now.. I'm in the east wing, so I ta—OMPH!"  _

_She fell to the ground after colliding with something hard.  'When did they put a wall in here?'  She then realized that there was a hand in front of her face, there to help her up.  Accepting the hand, she was about to mouth off the person that knocked her over, when she caught site of him._

_          He was simply huge.  There was no other word for it.  He towered over her, and she had to crane her neck up just to look him in the eye. No wonder it felt like hitting a wall when she ran into him.  Bulma was still staring at him in awe when he began to speak._

_          "I'm really very sorry bout knocking you over.  Are you all right Miss?"_

_          She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  "Yes, I'm fine.  Thank you for helping me up.  If you don't mind me asking, just who are you?"_

_          "Oh sorry.  My name is Kakkarot.  I'm one of the Prince's guards."_

_          'Yes...' she thought.  'Finally, someone kind that I can ask directions for.'  "I'm Bulma.  Do you know which direction the Science dormitories are?"_

_          Kakkarot kindly smiled down on her.  "I'm headed in that way right now.  Follow me."_

**..._--_...**

          From that day, the two had become instant friends.  They spent every free moment together, walking the grounds or simply talking.  That is, until Kakkarot's family was transferred to another planet.  That was 3 years ago, and this incident was the first that Bulma had seen of him since then.  She still wondered why he left, and was about to ask him when she head a single word come out of his mouth.

          "ChiChi.."  The name came out in a soft, anguished tone as he stared at the front page of the newspaper.  Bulma looked at him from the corner of her eye.  "You know her?"

          He hurriedly looked away from the paper and shook his head.  "No, never heard of her.  I didn't know that the Prince was marrying anyone."

          Somehow, Bulma found his statement far from the truth, but she didn't ask any questions.  "Yup.  His royal pain-in-the-ass is marrying some girl from Chikyuu as an alliance.  I must say, I feel sorry for her."

          Kakkarot looked away and stared at the wall.  "Yeah.. sorry."

**..._--_...******

**.To Be Continued.**

**..._--_...**

_Hmm... sounds like Kakkarot is hiding something about everyone's favorite Princess.  But what could it be?  *suspenseful music plays in the background*  All this and more in the next chapter of **A Match Made In.. Heaven?  **_

Mwahaha... I actually wrote another chapter to this.  Isn't everyone proud of me??  ::lol::  Below are thanks for the people who review the first chapter.  Of course, reviews=one very happy Starry! 

**Nadia Rose:  Hehe.. I don't think anyone would want to be in that position.  Those poor guys are probably going to be sporting more than one bruise.  Thanks for reading!  
****Mycky Wynora Channy:  Yup, it's another one of those G/CC+V/Bs.  Don't cha just love them??  ^_~  
****Shygirl:  I'll be sure to keep writing!  
****Birdee:  Between you and HA, I won't have any more body parts to keep writing!  lol... NO BITING THE AUTHOR!  O.O;;  Too much Coke?  THERE'S NO SUCH THING!  Drink on!  
****jane:  Thanks so much for the kind words.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first.  
****Kei:  -__-;;  Instead of reviewing my fics, YOU SHOULD BE UPDATING YOURS!  Gooooo update!    
****Tokumei Kibon:  Heh, I'd love to see Vejita and ChiChi married.  Though they'd probably end up destroying everything around them for miles in one of their fights!  Wouldn't want to be around then!  
****Me:  Thanks for the review and I'll be sure to update!  
****Kiwikiipaa:  Even without sugar, you're crazy like a FOX!  Hehe... *steps away from Kiwi slowly*  I updated so you can't be very (x20) angry at me!  MWAHAHA!  
****Lady Nightshade:  Thanks for the review... glad that it came out that way!**


	3. Chapter 2: Remembrance of Past

**Title:** A Match Made In.. Heaven?   
**Author:** Angel of the Stars   
**Rating:** PG-13 for the language, but may get higher in the future.   
**Pairings:** Goku+ChiChi/Vejita+Bulma   
**Summary:** A/U.. Princess ChiChi and Prince Vejita are betrothed, to ensure an alliance between Chikyuu and Vejita-sei. But what happens when a machine-happy scientist and a legendary burglar team up to guarantee the termination of the engagement? Chaos, of course.   
**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor and whatever else I feel like throwing in.    
**Warnings:** None at the moment.   
**Disclaimer:** Exactly what it says: _dis_- not _claimer_- owner   
**Author's Notes:** Once again, thanks for all the great reviews!  ^___^  Hehe.. made my day to see all them nice words from everyone.  Oh yah.. one note.  Since I had no knowledge of the last names of ChiChi and Kakkarot, I chose Maou and Son.  Also, if anyone needs any clarification on the few Japanese words that I use in this epic, please leave a note in the review, and I will leave a key at the beginning of the next chapter.  
**Current Chapter:** Chapter 2**

**..._--_...**

**A Match Made In.. Heaven?**

_  
Remembrance of Past_

**..._--_...**

_"Kakkarot!  Where are you?"  The raven-haired beauty called out, in search of her male companion.  "Come on!  This isn't funny!  I need to get back to the castle before Tousan finds out that I'm missing!"_

_Princess ChiChi and her guard Kakkarot were out walking in the woods, a suggestion made by her tall protector.  ChiChi had been feeling quite suffocated in the palace while she was working on the assignments given to her by her tutors.  In her annoyance, she stopped what she was doing and gazed longingly out the window.  This had led Kakkarot to asking her if she would accompany him on a walk, and she was more than happy to agree.  After strolling for several moments in a content silence, the Princess realized that Kakkarot was no longer beside her, and she began to search for him._

_"SON KAKKAROT!  If you do not show yourself at this moment, I am going back to the castle without you!  And if anything happens to me along the way, it shall be YOUR head!"_

_When the only response that ChiChi received was the familiar echoes of the forest, she muttered something under her breath as she looked for somewhere to rest her tired legs.  Spying a flat rock which didn't seem too dirty, she hiked up her skirt.. 'Curse otousan for making me wear these'.. and sat down.  She buried her head in her hands, feeling dizzy and not too sure of how to get back to the castle._

_From the treetop, Kakkarot looked down at his beautiful charge.  He laughed to himself quietly as he watched her curse him out loud.  But when he saw her sit down and felt her ki level drop somewhat, he decided that it was time for him to make himself known.  He silently hopped down from the tree, and without ChiChi realizing, sat down next to her.  He turned his head slightly and whispered in her ear.  "So shall we head back now?"_

_Startled, ChiChi reacted the only way she knew how.  Seconds later, Kakkarot was on the ground, holding his cheek in pain.  Her eyes wide, she leaned down and gently grasped Kakkarot's hand.  "I'm so sorry, Kakkarot!  I didn't realize that it was you, so I punched.  You scared me quite a bit.  But I am still so sorry.  Here, move your hand at let me see--" _

_Kakkarot let out a small chuckle at ChiChi's rambling.  He inwardly groaned at the pain the small action caused, but didn't let her see.  ChiChi glared at Kakkarot while she grabbed the hand covering his face and pulled, wanting to see the injury she'd caused.  "I suppose you think this is all very funny, don't you?  Here I am, apologizing for my horrible deed, and you are laughing at me.  Humph."  All the while scolding Kakkarot, she didn't realize that her face was only centimeters away from his.  After making sure that he was all right, ChiChi averted her eyes to Kakkarot's.  "Do you feel any bett—"  She went silent._

_Her swirling orbs were drawn into his vast depths of darkness.  The intensity, yet gentleness of his gaze was enough to render her speechless as the two young adults lay on the forest floor, locked in each other's eyes.  Slowly, their faces began moving towards each other.  "That feels much better," he whispered before they shared a kiss._

_For the endless moment that their lips were joined, both Kakkarot and ChiChi had felt a piece of heavenly bliss._

**..._--_...**

ChiChi reached up and touched her rose lips softly, the same lips that had been kissed so tenderly and so passionately once by Kakkarot.  _'Oh Kakkarot.. how I still think of you..'_

"Princess?"  The sound of the driver's voice snapped her out of her reverie, and she faced the man.  "Yes?"

"We are almost to Madame's manor.  May I suggest that you begin putting on your coat?"

"Very well Anthony.  Thank you."

Hearing the man's expected response, she began to pull on the elegant, yet uncomfortable, covering.  ChiChi looked once more at the scenery passing by her window as she sighed.  _'Why must you haunt my thoughts once more.. why now?'_

**..._--_...**

"So you were in love with Princess ChiChi once?" 

"Yes."  Kakkarot looked away from his inquisitive friend.  "I only kissed her once.. the day before I left Earth."

Bulma leaned back into her chair and stared at Kakkarot, who was let out of his bonds and seating comfortably before her, on the promise that he wouldn't escape or cause any harm.  "Why did you leave if you had those feelings for her?"

He sighed.  "No matter how much I loved her.. no matter how much she loved me.. her father would've forbidden the marriage between us."

Tipping her head slightly, she smiled.  "She loved you too?"

At this Kakkarot gave a small grin in return.  "After that kiss, I blurted it out to her.  She laughed and told me the same."

"So you must really be against this whole arranged marriage then."  

His grin disappeared and was replaced by a frown that marred his handsome face.  "Of course I am.  But there is nothing that I can do to stop it.  I am nothing but a mere third class."

"There's something you can do.. always something.  All that has to be done is stop the engagement, get ChiChi's father to let you marry her, and it's happily ever after."

"That's much easier said than done Bulma.  How do you plan to do this?"  Kakkarot dryly enquired.

Bulma smirked.  "Well, you'll seduce ChiChi in the dark of the night, get her pregnant, and then you'll have to.." her sentence trailed off at the glare that she received.  "I was kidding... KIDDING!  Yeesh.. you Saiyjins can't take a joke.  Don't worry, with my superior brain power, we'll have a plan in no time."

"I can hardly wait to hear it.."  Kakkarot rolled his eyes.

"O ye of such little faith shall soon learn that the impossible is always possible."  She grinned, "Especially in this case.  In a matter of time, you my dear, shall have Princess ChiChi by your side."

Kakkarot countered her statement with one of his own.  "When that happens, you shall be pregnant with Prince Vejita's child."

"If I **ever hear those words out of your mouth again, Karot, I will leave you to rot on the wall."**

**..._--_...**

"Your H-h-h-highness?"  The messenger trembled on his knees before Prince Vejita.

Vejita dropped the beaten guard he had been sparring with.  He sneered at the teenage boy on the ground.  "What is it, baka?  Can you not see that I am busy?"

"H-h-his majesty has demanded your p-presence in the throne r-room, Prince."  He stuttered, his eyes never leaving the floor.  Looking at royalty directly without permission meant immediate death.

"Kami, he cannot just leave me be!"  Vejita muttered to himself.  Letting out a heavy sigh, he addressed the shaken courier.  "You may now leave my presence."

"Yes sir!"  The Prince watched with amusement as the poor boy saluted and practically ran out of the training room.

Kicking the large man aside, Vejita began his walk to the throne room.  "I expect you to be a better match next time, Nappa, otherwise I may not go easy on you again."

"Yes, your majesty," came the weak and pain laced reply, directed at the Prince's retreating back.

**..._--_...**

Vejita threw open the large doors leading to his father.  "What is it that you wanted which interrupted my training, Tousan?"

He saw his father look up from speaking to a blue-haired girl with her back to the Prince.  "Ahh Vejita.  You have met Miss Bulma Briefs, I presume."

Bulma turned around and faced Vejita, before bowing her head.  "Your highness."

Vejita looked curiously at her face.  This girl was familiar to him.. but how?  "Aren't you one of the head scientists?"  

"I am, sir."

The King's son turned back towards his father with a slightly irritated expression on his face.  "Why is she here?  Didn't you call me here for something?"

"Hai, I called you down.  Bulma is here because she is a part of what I called you here for," the elder Vejita replied.

"Well get on with it tousan.  I have more training to complete."

"I shall get right to the point.  Bulma will be teaching you about Chikyuu's culture and mannerisms."

"**NANI?!"  Vejita's jaw dropped.  "What the hell is this tousan?!  Every other day there is some other degrading plan that you have for me!"  Bulma stood wide-eyed next to the King's seat, equally shocked.**

"King Vejita... my apologies for saying so, but I was not informed of anything of this sort."

The King rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  "I sent up Nappa to give you a message explaining this project to you.  You did not receive it?"

"No, your majesty.  It was never deli--"

"Nappa was with me.  We were sparring when the messenger came to call me down."  Vejita cut in, eyeing Bulma out of the corner of his eye.  _'She certainly is beautiful... BEAUTIFUL?  Where the hell did that come from?  She's the ugliest piece of crap I have ever seen!'_

The King sighed.  "I guess I will just explain this quickly to the both of you.  Vejita, because of your recent engagement to the Princess of Chikyuu, it seems fit for you to have some knowledge on the culture and etiquette of their people.  Princess ChiChi is receiving similar training pertaining to Vejita-sei.  Since Bulma is the only Chikyuu-jin on the planet, and is intelligent, I believe she would make a good tutor for you."

Vejita gritted his teeth.  "Tousan, I do not need a tutor for what I can pick up from books.  I have no need for this onna."

Bulma's eyes flashed at the Prince.  _'Onna?  Shows how educated he is..'  _

"Vejita, hold your tongue!  You will have a tutor, and Bulma will be that tutor.  I want you to know the customs of Chikyuu very well.  You will not embarrass Vejita-sei.  Am I understood?"

Vejita scowled.  "Fine, but this tutoring will last only for 4 months!  The wedding is in a year, and I only need that amount of time to learn."

"Agreed."

Bulma cleared her throat.  "Your highnesses, if I may be excused, I have other business to attend to."

The King smiled down at her.  "Yes, you may leave.  I will have someone send you a schedule, and I will make sure that you receive it."

With a final curtsey, Bulma turned around and quickly left the throne room.  As soon as the doors were closed, the sounds of the bickering father and son were muffled.  She leaned against the elegantly decorated wall and closed her eyes with a groan.  _'What have I gotten into?'_

**..._--_...**

_Tee hee hee.. Bulma has to tutor Veggie!  That will certainly be interesting..  ^_~  In the next chapter of **A Match Made In.. Heaven?, schemes are created, alliances are formed, and people are pissed.  Mwahaha.. well, maybe not all in the next chapter, but... you get what I mean!  ^_^  Well, I'm off.  Ta ta!**_

**..._--_...**

**Birdee:  Leaving too much unsaid is the whole point.  -__-;;  If I dun do that then nobody would read my stories.  *raises an eyebrow*  (See.. this is what talking to Ryu will do!)  I'm not gonna tell you... you'll find out what Bulma will do latttter.  Bwahah!**

**Lady Nightshade:  Yup, they're in love all right.  YOU GAVE IT AWAY!  Hehe.. ^_~  Though I did make it extremely obvious!**

**Kiwikiipaa:  LOL.. After I wrote that chapter, I had to go and get some coffee.  Tee hee.. I got this chapter out quickly, so you can't complain!  =Þ**

**Colleen:  Thanks for reading!  ^_^  I'll see what I can do about Bulma and ChiChi..**

**Nadia Rose:  I'll be looking for the sequel!  Yahh.. it's gonna be G/CC+V/B.  I'm thinking about doing a V/CC though.  I'll tell you if I decide to do one.**

**Val:  lol.. I already told you that I liked the review on MSN, so I dunno what to say.  I hope that it'll GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD in the end.  ^__^**

**Secretsguirl:  *blushes*  Thank you very much!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other two.**

**Tekkaman Blade:  The stunning gun and knock out liquid (I suddenly forgot the name for it! @.@) that Bulma used on him were pretty tough, considering that she now lives on Vejita-sei.  Sorry for not making that clearer.**

**poetisa:  I'll be sure to explain that in coming chapters!  Thank you so much for the kind words!**

**K-chan and Dria aka QuatresBaby:  Definitely more!  Hehe.. it does seem like those pairings, doesn't it.  We'll just have to see where this plot takes me!**

**kristy:  I loved that idea so much, I decided to write this fic!  ^_~**

**jane:  I'm glad!**

**Tokumei Kibon:  It would be fun!  Hope that this chapter gave you an idea about Karot+ChiChi.**


	4. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

**Title:** A Match Made In.. Heaven?   
**Author:** Angel of the Stars   
**Rating:** PG-13 for the language, but may get higher in the future.   
**Pairings:** Goku+ChiChi/Vejita+Bulma   
**Summary:** A/U.. Princess ChiChi and Prince Vejita are betrothed, to ensure an alliance between Chikyuu and Vejita-sei. But what happens when a machine-happy scientist and a legendary burglar team up to guarantee the termination of the engagement? Chaos, of course.   
**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor and whatever else I feel like throwing in.    
**Warnings:** None at the moment.   
**Disclaimer:** Exactly what it says: _dis_- not _claimer_- owner   
**Author's Notes:** *dodges rotten fruit*  I'm sorry for the time it took to get this chapter out!  But I have a valid excuse, and it's written at the very end so no one will be held back from reading.  Enjoy!  ^__^  
**Current Chapter:** Chapter 3**

**..._--_...**

**A Match Made In.. Heaven?**

_And So It Begins_

**..._--_...**

He looked around, his eyes darting from left to right.  _'Okay, no one.  Here goes.'  As stealthily as he could, he levitated and sped off to the lab, making sure not to draw any unwanted attention to himself.  Corridor by corridor sped past him as he zoomed towards his destination.  _

  
Upon arriving at the large, metal door that she had created, he whipped out the small card that she had presented to him earlier for this situation.  He punched in the 9 digit code that he had been given as well, and with one more furtive glance around, entered the space that the door had concealed.

  
The entrance behind him closed with a soft 'whoosh' and he stared ahead into the darkness, which was clear as day with his heightened sight.

  
"Took you long enough to get in here."  A woman's voice floated up from a corner of the room.  The lights flashed on, and for a moment, the man was blinded.

  
Once his eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, he responded.  "Yeah well, next time you try to break into a place as guarded as this and we'll time how long it takes you, Bulma."  Sitting down in a nearby chair, he pulled off the mask which hid his face, and showed himself to be Kakkarot.  He sighed and directed his gaze to Bulma.  "Tell me again why I'm here?"

  
"Because, Kakkarot," she pulled up a chair next to him. "We are going to get ChiChi back to you."

  
"And you actually believe that this will be possible?"  As anyone in his position would be, he was quite skeptical. 

  
"No.  I don't just believe it, but I know it as well.  Now, this is what we're going to do."  For several minutes, Bulma explained in detail the exact measures that they would take with this plan.  "I'm telling you; it's positively foolproof."

  
"Nothing is ever foolproof when concerned with you."  Before she put in the response he could so clearly see on her face, he continued.  "So, you're now a tutor to the Prince?"

  
Bulma groaned.  "Yes.  Don't remind me.  I still can't believe that I'm going to be stuck teaching that whiny brat, about the customs of Chikyuu no less."

  
"Aw come on.  I can bet that you'll end up liking him, as a friend at least."

  


She laughed.  "Yes, I'm sure Kakkarot.  I have great plans for Prince Vejita and I to be best friends."   

**..._--_...**

Papers, photos, and other memories were scattered all around ChiChi.  Though it was late at night, she had the urge to go through her old things which had been kept in the trunk at the base of her bed.  Ranging from her baby photos to birthday parties, from her parents to her friends, most of her life was shown in her albums and journals.  She appeared to be searching for something, but she had no idea as to what it was.  She simply figured that she would know what it was as soon as she came across it.  
  
She let out a slight laugh as she spied a picture of her 7th birthday.  That year, it was only a small party with her parents.  By the end of the night, a mock food fight had broken out between the trio and they were all covered in chocolate cake, laying on the floor and laughing.  It was one of the final happy moments in the family.  Six months later, her mother had died from a fatal disease.  
  
ChiChi shook her head to clear away the sorrowful memories, and returned to the task of sifting through the large pile.  She flipped through a flowered pink journal half-heartedly, when a small picture fell out of the pages.  Curiously, she bended down and picked up the picture.  She sighed.  _'Kakkarot..'  ChiChi flipped through the elegant paper, trying to find the page that the picture belonged to.  __'Ah hah!  I've been wondering where this was.' _

**..._--_...**

_Dear Diary,  
  
          He kissed me!  Kakkarot finally kissed me!!  After all those months of waiting, he made his move.  And I was starting to think that he could never have the same feelings as I did.  Oh yes, he told me that he loved me too.  I was in such a daze after that kiss, I didn't know whether I imagined it or he said it.  But when I said 'I love you too', he reached down and kissed me again!  Wow.  He's such a great kisser.. and so handsome.. and so brave..  
          I know it's a little early on for this, but I know this for certain.  Son Kakkarot will be the man that I marry.  I just know it.  Whenever I'm around him, I get such a feeling in my stomach and my heart starts beating rapidly.  I can't explain it, but mark my words: I'll someday be Son ChiChi.  Even if my father forbids it and I must give up my title to do it, I will.   
          I hope nothing ever comes between him and myself.  I love him more than anyone I ever have in my life.._

_~ChiChi_

**..._--_...**

As she read the entry, she held back tears.  _'Looks like we'll never get married now.  I was so foolish for thinking that way.  I was over-optimistic, and now he's gone and left me.'  She turned and stared at the piles of books on her desk, aiding her in learning about Vejita-sei.  __'I will be the queen of Vejita-sei in one year.  I have to put Kakkarot behind me.'  Somehow, that very thought brought more tears to her eyes and she couldn't hold them back any longer.  Drop by drop rolled down her pale cheeks and landed in her lap.  She buried her face in her hands and cried for her lost love, her misfortune, and her future.  __'How am I going to get through this?'  _

**..._--_...**

"Your majesty?"  
  
King Maou turned around to face the voice.  "Yes?  What is it, Ayani?"  
  
The tall slave girl bowed her head, and without looking up, relayed her message to the King.  "Sir, it has been asked of me to inform you that King Vejita is waiting to speak to you in the communications room."  
  
"Very well.  Thank you for telling me."  
  
"It is always a pleasure to serve you, my liege."  She bowed once more and left the throne room.

**..._--_...**

"Hello my friend!  It is good to see your healthy face once more."  
  
King Vejita greeted Gyuu Maou with a smile.  "And you as well.  How is Chikyuu?"  
  
"Chikyuu is fine.  Though I'm not quite sure it will be once ChiChi has gone through her rage."  At this statement, both of the rulers chuckled.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure that your daughter seems like an angel next to my son.  How is young ChiChi?"  Vejita enquired.  
  
"She is fine.  She's been busy with her studies of Vejita-sei."   
  
"Vejita has been busy as well, though not with studies.  But, a woman here who was originally from Chikyuu will be teaching my son in the months to come.  She is quite intelligent, so I trust her to teach Vejita the best."    
  
King Maou scratched his beard thoughtfully.  "Really?  Someone from Chikyuu on Vejita-sei?  I thought there were none of that kind.  What is her name?"    
  
"Bulma Briefs, I believe.  Her father was a well-known scientist on your planet, from what I gather,"  King Vejita responded.  "Perhaps you have heard of the Briefs?"    
  
"Yes, I have.  I was very close friends with Dr. Briefs until his death two years ago.  Bulma and ChiChi used to play together when they were younger.  I've known Bulma since she was a child, and you couldn't have picked a better person for Vejita.  Though I must say, she is a bit.. short tempered."    
  
The spiky-haired ruler smirked.  "In that case, she is all the better to teach Vejita.  It will be quite interesting to watch these events unfold."

**..._--_...**

An hour after her breakdown, ChiChi was idly flipping through the pages of her textbooks, looking for something of interest about the planet she was to live on soon.  _'God, is fighting all that Saiyjins think of?'  She had seen pages and pages of combat techniques and historic battles.  While she was a lover of fighting herself, there was a point where it was too much.  And Vejita-sei certainly crossed that point.  
  
The slightly brown pages turned over and over again, not satisfying the princess.  Then, ChiChi stopped when she came across a diagram of a male Saiyjin's body.  Her eyes widened.  __'Tails?  Saiyjins have tails?  But Kakkarot had a tail.  Was he a Saiyjin?  Is he on Vejita-sei?'  Her mind reeled with questions as her former guard invaded her thoughts once more.  
  
Once she realized what she doing, she mentally smacked herself.  She wasn't supposed to be thinking of Kakkarot!  She was supposed to be concentrating on learning about Vejita-sei.  She sighed and rested her head on her hands.  Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the picture found earlier, poking out of her childhood diary.  __'Dammit.  Why does everything remind me of him?  I have to stop this.'    
  
She stood up from the chair and picked up her journal.  Eyeing it with annoyance, ChiChi looked around her room for somewhere to hide it, where she would never be able to find it again.  This surely would help her in forgetting about Kakkarot.  After all, the only photo and entry about him were in the book.  
  
Her eyes landed on one of the elaborately decorated closets.  With a triumphant grin on her face, she walked over to it in several strides and opened up the door.  She looked up and saw the highest shelf, caked with dust from years of neglect.  ChiChi dragged over a nearby chair and climbed onto it, making her tall enough to reach the ledge.  Casting one last look at the flowered cover, she threw the journal into the darkest reaches of the closet.  She shut the door gently and returned the removed furniture to its proper place.  Leaning against the cool wall, ChiChi smiled softly.  __'I feel better already.  This is the right thing to do.  Forgetting Kakkarot is the best thing I can do right now.. right?'_

**..._--_...**

_No ChiChi!  It's WRONG!  *mutters about characters and their thoughts these days*  Anyway, I apologize for the long wait on this chapter.  I've been swarmed with work lately, and especially now, it needed to be placed before everything else.  But hopefully, the work with start to lessen (hey, a girl can hope, can't she?) and the wait won't be so long anymore.  Oh and.. heh... sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the usual ones.  The last part was somewhat rushed, so it wasn't that great.  I'll try much harder next time.  As usual, thanks for the reviews and R&R is appreciated._

_ONE MORE THING!  If anyone who doesn't have author alerts would like to be e-mailed when this story is updated, just leave your e-mail in the review._

**..._--_...**

**Birdee:** Well you'll find out soon enough!  =Þ  AND YES!  Someone can giggle evilly.  I do it all the time.  *giggles evilly*  Seeee?  Of course love will find a way.  It always does!  But maybe it won't this time.. *suspenseful music*  Aw darn, everyone knows it will.  -___-;;  
  
**Lady Nightshade:** Will do!  Thanks for the compliment on the story.  :)  
  
**SkittleKicks:**  Yeah.. no V/CC.  But maybe there'll be a liiiiiiittle bit of it in here.  Who knows?  LOL!  I know I'd be afraid to breathe!  ^_~  
  
**Tokumei Kibon:**  Thanks so much!  ^__^  Hopefully, it'll continue to get better.  Oh yes.. before I forget, what's your site address again?  I think you gave it to me once but I forgot it.  *sweatdrop*  
  
**kc:**  Thanks!  
  
**Seneca:**  *blushes*  Hehe.. thanks!  (Geez, isn't there another way of saying that?)  Continue I shall do!  
  
**Val:**  Twas very cute.  ^__^  I liked writing it.  Nahh.. torture is a better word for all the things that I will put Vejita through!  Mwaha!  
  
**Kiwikiipaa:**  Outdone myself?  O_o;;  I don't think so.  I UPDATED!  O_O  I want a shirt!!!    
  
**Secretsguirl:**  Interesting can't even begin to describe it.  We'll see what happens as the story goes on.  =)  
  
**Always-a-kiwi:**  Thanks!  I'll be sure to.  
  
**Kaiya:**  As every other response has said, thank you.  I have to think of other ways to say that...  
  
**Hidden Angel:**  *gasp*  I got a compliment from the great Hidden Angel!  And yes, you are great shortie.  Weeeeeeeeee!  By the way.. *gives HA the evil eye*  Where's the next chapter of PoL?  Wheeeeeeeere??  *pokes HA until she updates*


	5. Chapter 4: Easier Said Than Done

**Title:** A Match Made In.. Heaven?   
**Author:** Angel of the Stars   
**Rating:** PG-13 for the language, but may get higher in the future.   
**Pairings:** Goku+ChiChi/Vejita+Bulma   
**Summary:** Princess ChiChi and Prince Vejita are betrothed, to ensure an alliance between Chikyuu and Vejita-sei. But what happens when a machine-happy scientist and a legendary burglar team up to guarantee the termination of the engagement? Chaos, of course.   
**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor and whatever else I feel like throwing in.    
**Warnings:** It's A/U.  As in Alternative Universe.  Which also means that the characters may be and most likely will be out of character (OOC).  
**Disclaimer:** Exactly what it says: _dis_- not _claimer_- owner.  The excerpts of song in this chapter are from Crazy by Nine Days, which –surprise surprise- don't belong to me.  
**Author's Notes:** Should I even give an excuse for being late?  ...Probably not.  ANYWAY, Finally got this chapter out.  (WOOHOO)  Thanks to the ever wonderful Birdee, who took the time to check this for me and correct some of my style.  You rock dude!  
**Current Chapter:** Chapter 4**

**..._--_...  
A Match Made In.. Heaven?  
  
**_Easier Said Than Done**  
..._--_...**_

Bulma sighed as her tired body flopped down against the soft bed.  Her eyes slid shut from fatigue, and she allowed herself a few moments of peace before she began working again.  Turning her head to the side, darkness faded from sight as Bulma stared at the digital numbers of her clock. _ 'Already 10?  God, where did the day go?'_

**..._--_...  
**_ Earlier That Day...  
**..._--_...**___

The blue eyed scientist raced down the hallways, while checking the expensive watch dangling on her wrist for the umpteenth time.  _'First day of tutoring the Prince and I'm already late.  Wonderful.'  Bulma had heard stories of the Prince's impatience, and surely did not want to be on the receiving end of his short temper.  But this morning it didn't seem that the younger Vejita would be happy.__  
  
Finally catching sight of the bronze doors which held her student within, Bulma slowed down and straightened out her disheveled clothing.  She stopped before the room and took a deep breath.  __'Here goes nothing.'  She pushed open the doors and was greeted by the scowling face of the Prince.__  
  
"Woman, you are twenty minutes late.  I do not have time for this insolence.  Make sure that this does not happen again, or you will learn first-hand of my wrath.  Need I remind you that this is not for your benefit," he spat out at her in a gruff tone.__  
  
Immediately, fire danced within Bulma's eyes.  "First of all, your __highness," she began with sarcasm laced in her tone, "while I am teaching you, we are equals.  You cannot threaten my life, unless you wish to deal with your father."  A triumphant grin edged on her face at the look of protest and shock before her, and she continued.  "I also think that the first area we should cover is manners, since you are sorely lacking.  Sit down and we will begin, since, as you said, I am not benefiting."  She pushed past the Prince and spied the table that they would be working on.  Bulma set down the many books she had brought with her from the Royal Library and took a seat.  Sighing, she looked back at the still standing Prince.  "Vejita, would you sit down already?"__  
  
 'How can she speak to me so?  Does she not realize that I could destroy her in a single move?  Hmph, Otousan must've promised her some sort of protection.  Kuso, why must everything happen to me!'  
  
Still scowling, he complied with her request and sat down in the plush scarlet chair across from the scientist-turned tutor.  "Fine.  You may begin with your teaching.  And hurry it up.  I have people to beat."  __  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and mock-saluted.  "Yes, sir!"  As Vejita's frown deepened, her smirk became cockier.  She began to sift through the materials and textbooks, and it was then she wondered how exactly to go about teaching the Prince.  She certainly couldn't ask __him.  She could just imagine the sneer that would be shot in her direction.  No, she couldn't and wouldn't ask.  __'So how can I teach the arrogant prick about mann--'  Bulma suddenly grinned an evil grin, and if it was possible, a light bulb would've gone off above her head.  Of all the evil things, this had to be the evilest.  She chuckled to herself, but Vejita's sensitive hearing picked up the sound and raised an eyebrow at her.  "What's so funny woman?"__  
  
She turned towards him and smiled sweetly.  "Nothing, your majesty.  But you'll have to excuse me a moment while I gather some materials."  Vejita frowned again and was about to open in his mouth to retort.  "I know, I know.  It's all insolence to you.  Just give me a minute, it'll be quick."  __'I better remember to get a camera..'  
  
Minutes later and more running through the corridors, Bulma returned heavily breathing and white bag in hand.  Vejita was up again, staring outside the window.  He had turned around when he felt her enter the room, and was now staring at her.  "Ok.. take a.. seat.. Vejita," she murmured, trying to catch her breath.  Vejita sneered at the display, but sat down at a round table anyway.  "Now what woman?"  
  
As her plan rushed back into her thoughts, all trace of her exhaustion left her as she began chuckling once more.  "Patience, Prince.  No matter how high in power you are, you must learn to control your temper.  After all, there is always someone out there that is stronger than you."  
  
He scoffed at her words.  "More powerful?  Than I, Prince of all Saiyjins?  Surely you must be joking."  
  
"Hardly.  I can think of at least one more powerful than you.  But I'm not here to argue."  She stepped over to the table that Vejita was occupying, and laid out the materials in the bag one by one.  As the Prince continued to watch, his eyes widened.  "Lesson one," she said, "how to properly behave when having tea."  
  
Vejita stared on, jaw slackened.  He could not.. __would not participate in such lunacy!  Finally, his head snapped up to face Bulma, and in a deathly quiet tone of voice, he muttered out one sentence.  "Burn in hell."  
  
She smirked.  "Thank you."  She took the seat directly across from Vejita.  Picking up one of the plastic flowered cups, Bulma raised it in a mock toast to him.  "Time to learn, your highness."  Her only response was an anguished groan.  
  
The tea party had begun._

**..._--_...  
_The Present  
_****..._--_...**

_I drive in the rain,  
__With the window open._

The heavens had opened and were unleashing their sorrow on Vejita-sei.  The rain poured down relentlessly, as fat drops of water struck the ground before exploding into a thousand beads.  Lightning flashed throughout the murky sky, lighting it intensely.  Seconds later, great claps of thunder rumbled through the lands.  For many Saiyjins, storms were not welcomed.  
  
But not Kakkarot.  He sat on a cliff, jutting over a blue ocean below.  Water soaked him to the bone, but he didn't feel the cold.  He needed to think, and in the midst of a thunderstorm was the perfect place to do so.  Ever since he was a child, rain gave him a comfort unlike anything else.  
  
Except ChiChi.

_But it's not the same,  
When everything has changed._

ChiChi... how she had haunted his thoughts.  Most waking moments, and certainly while he was sleeping, he saw nothing but her beautiful face.  How he wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her from all harm.  To hear her musical laugh, which warmed his heart like he never thought possible.  He wanted... her.  
  
Kakkarot's fingers gripped the sodden ground.  He almost laughed at himself.  Here he was, sitting in the rain, pining for a woman who probably forgot about him.  And of course, she was engaged to his Prince, which was the icing on the cake.  He sighed.  _'I'm so pitiful.  I should just forget about her and move on.'  But he knew in his heart of hearts that he would never be rid of ChiChi.  Just the thought of it brought pain to his soul._

_But while you're still here,  
I'll do anything._

He groaned and fell back onto the ground, now letting the raindrops freely hit his frowning face.  He thought over Bulma's plan and wondered if it even had a chance of working.  It seemed farfetched even to him, thief extraordinaire.  _'Thief... well, I guess I'm going to have to drop that title now if there's hope of getting ChiChi.'  But he didn't mind.  He would sacrifice anything in his power for the raven haired princess._

_Don't you know that I go crazy…_

He would find ChiChi and get her back.  He had to.  
  
His heart and soul depended on it.  
  
_'Chichi..'_

**..._--_...**

Bulma yawned and turned in her bed.  She had stopped staring at the alarm clock and gotten up, worked more on the capsule, cursed at it in frustration, and then decided to simply sleep.  Though once she had gotten to bed, all she could do was toss and turn.  Surprisingly, she couldn't stop thinking about Vejita and their lesson earlier.  After all, they almost…. _'No no, can't be thinking of things like that.'  But her mind refused to turn back.  
  
__The poor Prince couldn't figure out how to properly grip the tiny teacup.  Bulma watched with muffled amusement as he tried to slip his pinky into the handle, as it was the only finger he could attempt to fit in there.  Finally, cursing at the thing, he kicked the table slightly.  As it shifted, the cup in question had fallen to the ground.  
  
Now the blue haired beauty was chuckling openly into her hand, despite the killer glare that she was receiving from Vejita.  She snickered and asked, "Well aren't you going to pick up the teacup?"  
  
Vejita shifted his frown from Bulma to the girly 'thing' sitting on the floor and grumbled.  Half of him was screaming to simply blast the cup and her to hell, but his sensible side was telling him to pick the damn thing up and be done with it.  Sighing, he got off of the chair and reached under the table.  Grasping it with his fingers, Vejita moved to sit back down.  But not before the marble table intervened.  
  
"Kuso!"  He rubbed the steadily growing lump on his head and groaned.  'Why me?'    
  
Bulma began outright laughing, tears forming in her eyes at Vejita's predicament.  She almost fell off of her chair in her amusement, but contained herself long enough to get up and look at the Prince.  But as she was walking, she tripped on a certain teacup, which had fallen out of Vejita's hand.  His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.  
  
'__Oh great, she's going to fa--'__  "OMPH!"  Bulma had fallen right on top of the Prince.  Their bodies had become crushed against each other, leaving an awkward position.  As her mind comprehended what had just happened, she opened her mouth to apologize.  But no sound came out.  His lips were only centimeters away from hers.  So close that their breath mingled together, and Bulma saw just how handsome the Prince was.  'Handsome?  No way!  He's still the ugly ass he always was!'  
  
Vejita too had realized the situation they were in and moved to pick up, or push, Bulma off of him.  But something stopped him.  Maybe it was her aqua eyes… or her rose lips… 'Or just her incredibly hideous face!  Stop thinking and MOVE HER!'  But despite the arguments their minds created, both Bulma and Vejita had begun to move their faces towards each other, never breaking their gaze.  She could almost feel the warmth of his lips. "Vejita…" she whispered, and her eyes slid shut.  He raised his chin to close the space between them.  
  
Heavy knocking jolted them out of their spell, and Bulma's eyes snapped open.  Vejita dropped his head back onto the carpet, mind reveling over what had almost happened.   
  
Bulma scrambled to get up before anyone saw her.  "Yes?" she questioned as soon as she figured out that someone was pounding on the door.    
  
"Miss Bulma?  You are needed in the Science wing," a masculine voice called out.  She sighed and replied.  "Alright, I'll be there in a moment."  The footsteps outside the room began to become softer and Bulma began to gather up her things.  Vejita sat up and groaned again.  Would his torment ever end?    
  
He looked towards the blue haired scientist, and black and blue clashed together for a moment before they hastily turned away.  But the same thought echoed through both of their minds.  
  
'So close..'_

**..._--_...  
To Be Continued  
..._--_...**

Mwahahahaha.. I'm so evil.  So verrrrry evil.  ^____^  Aren't cliffies so fun?  Hehehe.  Anyway, as always thanks for the great reviews!  Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  Until the next one.. –**Star**

**Birdee:**  Hehe.. they didn't become 'really good friends' yet, thanks to my evilness.  ^__^  Yes... *snickers*  Everything reminds her of her little 'carrot'.  Tee hee.. hentai!  (then again, so am I ^_~)  Thanks for checking this chappie for me!  I owe you one.  And hopefully, it won't take so long for the next one.  
**Secretsguirl:**  *laughs*  You ok?  Don't hurt yourself.  ^_^  Yeah, ChiChi should hold on!  Who knows what will happen?  Not me, hehe.  
**Val:  **Yep, tis mean all.  ^_~  Thanks dude.  
**Tokumei Kibon:**  *blushes*  Thanks for the compliments!  Hoped you liked this one too.  And you must tell me when you get your site back up!  
**Polka Dot:**  Thank you!  
**Dew777: ** Thanks, and I hope you liked this one!  
**Kiwikiipaa:**  Yessssss!  *hugs the shirts*  I just realized something.  -_-;  Ryu used to call me 'Spare'.  -____-  Hmmmm.. ¬¬  The pirates must've been what was lurking around my house the other day.  Don't let 'em eat me!  HA's enough!  ^_^;;  
**Ryukai:**  ^_^;;  Sorry about the lack of updates.  I've been tied up with a lot of work.  But, behold, another chapter!  
**IsleofSolitude:  **Heh, I probably would too!  
**Laura:**  Thanks a lot!!  I hope you enjoyed this!  
**Spitfire Maguire: ** Finally updated!  Hope you like it.  Thanks for the compliment too!  
**rena:**  Thanks for the kind words, and here's another chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Every Cloud Has Its Silver Li...

**Title:**  A Match Made In.. Heaven?  
**Author:**  Eisha**  
Chapter Summary:**  Vejita and ChiChi meet for the first time.  A welcome party has been constructed for the Princess.  Surprises ensue.  [ a  ChiChi-centric chapter ]  
**Pairings:**  Slight V/C.   
**Warnings:**  None.

**..._--_...**

**A Match Made In.. Heaven?  
  
**_Every Cloud Has Its Silver Lining****_

**..._--_...**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  The alarm clock hissed over and over, trying to wake the rumpled form entangled in silk bed sheets.  After a minute of the incessant whine, an elegant hand reached over to the side table, and proceeded to pound at the clock until the buzz stopped.  Finally, the scrap of plastic died down and Princess ChiChi groaned loudly.  She had hoped she wouldn't wake up this morning.  Today, she was to meet the Prince of Vejita-sei.  _'Why couldn't I say asleep?  I should pretend to be sick.  I can go make myself vomit.  Anything to not meet him!'  But alas, her plans were cut short as her assistant came through her bedroom door.  
  
"It's time to get up Miss ChiChi!  You will be leaving for Vejita-sei in an hour.  Your father also said that if you are ill, he will have the Prince come to Chikyuu.  Up up!"  Yohra's cheery voice broke through the silence of the princess's room as she shook ChiChi softly.  When the young girl did not move, Yohra smirked slightly and whispered into her ear.  "If you do not wake, I will have no choice but to send a guard to pick you out of bed."  This got the princess moving.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!"  ChiChi jumped out of bed and ran into an adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  Yohra chuckled and leaned over to an intercom to call for ChiChi's servants.  
  
An hour later, a grumbling princess was deposited into a spacecraft, and the royal family of Chikyuu made their way to Vejita-sei._

**…_--_...**

_'Where in Kami's name is this damn princess?'  Vejita stood annoyed, staring out of a large picture window overlooking the royal gardens.  As he looked outside, he longed to be anywhere but in this stifling room.  He had been shoved into the palace greeting room and told to await the arrival of his fiancé.  But as the minutes ticked away, he wondered how much longer it would take for her to arrive.  __'She must be doing her makeup.  Feh, blasted women.'  He contemplating flying out of the window, but the thought was pushed away as he heard the door open, the sound of footsteps entering, a woman's voice quietly protesting, and the heavy oak door being slammed shut once more.  He did not turn around, but instead greeted his guest.  
  
"It took you long enough."  This incited a stifled groan.  
  
There was quiet for a moment, until the princess spoke.  "Am I not allowed to look into the face of my fiancé?  Or should I stare at your back for the rest of our engagement?"  A sharp voice spoke in Vejita's native tongue, and he smirked.  __'So… she has fire.'  
  
He now turned, and looked upon the black-haired woman standing before him in a stiff, formal bow as she had been taught to do.  He, in return, bowed slightly in respect for fellow royalty.  "You may rise."  ChiChi bit back a response to the command, and did as was asked of her.  
  
Black and black clashed for the first time as the prince and princess stared upon each other.  ChiChi's eyes roamed over him quickly, hiding her surprise at how handsome the man before her was.  From the tips of his jagged hair to the toes of his Saiyajin boots, he deserved every inch of the compliments he received.  He was easily one of the most good-looking men that she had ever seen.  
  
Vejita was content with the princess's beauty as well.  __'Well well well… Father didn't lie about her looks after all.  She's quite beautiful.'  As he gazed at her onyx eyes and dark locks, he was shocked at how Saiyajin she looked.  Her hair had been put up elaborately, and her dress was one of her native country of Japan.  The dark red silk kimono clung to each of her curves, while still presenting a demure air.  He shook his head quickly to clear himself of the path his thoughts were heading.  She could quite easily blend in with his people, which reassured him in a sense.  
  
It was then that ChiChi realized the extent that she was staring at Vejita, and she quickly hid the fine blush that was creeping up to her cheeks.  She bowed quickly again, and uttered a phrase in Saiya-go.  "I am pleased to meet you, my Prince."  
  
He almost grunted in response, but caught himself when he realized that this human had been speaking to him in his language.  She had only been tutored for a month and had already learned the tongue?  He quickly replied and said, "You are able to speak Saiya-go?"  ChiChi looked to him with an apologetic smile and said, "Somewhat.  I know only half of it."  
  
He nodded and switched to Japanese.  "It's alright.  I am able to speak the Chikyuu language."  He turned back towards the window, not knowing what else to say to his future bride.  
  
ChiChi was left with the uncomfortable silence, and she sighed.  She spied a chair close to her, and moved to sit down.  In an unprincess-like position, she crossed her legs and rested her head upon her hand.  "What are we going to do now?" she uttered softly.  Vejita picked up the sound, and responded to her.  "I don't know."  Suddenly, a smirk crossed his face and he continued speaking.  If she was going to be his wife, there was one thing she must be able to do.  "I'm wondering how I'm going to stand looking at your face for the rest of my life."  
  
The princess's head shot up and a fire lit in her eyes.  This time, she could not bite back the sharp response.  "If anything, it should be relatively easy compared to what I'm going to go through with your hideous looks."  
  
Vejita turned back towards ChiChi.  The two glared at each other for a long moment, until their mouths shifted into mirrored smirks.  
  
__'Maybe this won't be so bad afterall.'_

**…_--_...**

A day had passed quickly since ChiChi's arrival on Vejita-sei.  On this night, there had been a ball planned for her welcoming.  Decorators had been leaping through the castle, trying to get it ready quickly.  Finally, the sun had set and the stars began twinkling in the black sky.  The princess paid no mind to this as she sat before her dresser, staring at her reflection.  She indeed did look beautiful-–her maids had done a wonderful job--and every bit the princess she was supposed to be.  
  
Her long black tresses had been pulled back into an elegant concoction, with curled strands delicately falling here and there.  A touch of rouge had been applied to her flawless skin, though her natural beauty needed no enhancement from makeup.  Her body had been adorned in a deep emerald gown, clinging to every curve, and the silver crown marking her birthright lay atop her head.  But her mind was scrutinizing every detail of her physicality as well as personality.  
  
_'Princess ChiChi Maou… Queen ChiChi Vejita… oh Kami, will I be a good enough queen?  What if I lead my people wrong?  What if I'm not good enough for them… for Chikyuu or Vejita-sei… for Vejita?'  
  
She couldn't help her thoughts.  They flowed through her mind at such an astonishing pace that she could barely keep track of them.  But they ended up on one thought, as always—Kakkarot.  __'I wasn't good enough for him.  How can I be a good enough queen?'  She sighed and looked deeply into the mirror again.  Suddenly, she had a revelation.  An astounding plan had just come to her, and determination began filling her eyes.  __'If I'm not good enough, then I will just have to make myself good enough.  For the planets, the people, Vejita… but if only Kakkarot.'  
  
ChiChi did not stop her thoughts of him, but rather let her mind free.  Perhaps this way, she would finally move on.  But a voice sliced through her reverie.  
  
"Your Highness!  The party has begun and it is time for your entrance.  Come now please."  
  
"Very well."  ChiChi rose and followed the maid out of the door.  To her retreating back, the mirror showed a new image than the one she had been looking at.  A princess had turned into a human in need of growth—and that growth would come to her in the months to come.  No longer was ChiChi a princess, but a queen to come._

**…_--_...**

The great hall of the palace was crowded with nobles and dignitaries of Vejita-sei, as well as reporters.  This was, of course, an important night for Vejita-sei.  No one wanted to miss a moment, and those who were not fortunate enough to take part in the event settled for viewing it on television within the comfort of their homes.  At this time, both Vejitas of the royal family were positioned at the balcony overlooking the grand room, at the foot of an elegant velvet staircase.  
  
"Are you ready son?"  King Vejita looked down slightly at his namesake.  As always, there was a frown carved into his face, but this night the young Prince seemed somewhat content.  
  
"Of course I'm ready.  It's just a ball, after all."  Vejita murmured, his mind elsewhere.  
  
"It's not _just a ball.  Tonight, you will be presenting your fiancé to the rest of your planet.  This will be an important step in your engagement.  When you visit Chikyuu, there will be an induction of a similar sort."  
  
"How hard can it be?  Leading the girl down the staircase and dancing with her a few times doesn't seem like such an impossible task."  
  
"You are aware that you will be introducing her to the nobles of Vejita-sei, ne?"  The King cast a sidelong glance to his son, gauging his reaction.  But if the Prince had anything to retort, he did not have time to.  The royal trumpets sounded, making everyone in the ballroom aware that attention should be directed to the royal family.  
  
The King cleared his throat and turned to address his people.  "Citizens of Vejita-sei, welcome to my palace.  As you may be aware, tonight is one of the most important gatherings on the planet.  Tonight, you will all be introduced to Princess ChiChi of Chikyuu, daughter of King Maou of Chikyuu.  She will be the newest addition to our family, as my son Vejita's betrothed.  She comes to us in great strength and will, with an amazing intelligence.  She will be a great aid to Vejita-sei in the coming years.  I look forward to the prosperity that I am sure she will bring."  
  
Here there was a short rapping at the wooden door atop the balcony.  The elder Vejita glanced behind his shoulder for a moment to nod at two guards stationed at the door, and then turned back with a smile upon his face.  "And now, may I present to you, Princess ChiChi Maou."  The grand entrance was opened with ease, and the crowd watched with baited breath to see their future queen.  
  
With a tall back, kind smile, and glittering eyes, ChiChi stepped onto the scarlet carpeting.  She stopped for a moment to peer out into the gathered crowd, and her heart skipped a beat.  But duty tugged at her mind, and she knew to be confident.  __'Kami, give me strength.'  Silently whispering the prayer, she continued her journey downward towards the Prince.  
  
Upon reaching each other, their eyes met, much like their first meeting.  They bowed slightly, in respect for their titles, and rose once more.  Vejita held out his arm for his fiancé, and with ChiChi holding onto the crook of his elbow, they made their way down the elegant staircase.  The orchestra had struck up a beautiful melody, and the center of the floor was cleared for the two young royalty.  It was tradition on Vejita-sei, and for years past, that when a royal member was given an introduction of sorts of the country, the two betrothed would share the first dance.    
  
Once upon the wooden floor, they separated, but joined again in a different position.  Vejita's arm lay wound around her waist, while ChiChi rested her hand upon his broad shoulder.  Their fingers were intertwined in the air, and their waltz began.  They moved fluidly and with grace around the dance floor, from many years of ballroom lessons and a natural poise born into them.  
  
As the song played on, the crowd was in awe at how beautiful the young royalty looked together.  With their bodies flowing as one, they looked like they were simply… meant for each other._

**…_--_...**

ChiChi smiled politely as she disentangled herself from yet another noble's arms.  She looked apologetic towards him as she explained that she "needed to rest her lungs for a moment".  
  
"Very well Princess.  And I must say, you are an excellent dancer.  We shall have to do it again at another time."  The sandy-haired man leaned down and brushed his lips against the top of her hand, before leaving her to rest.  
  
"Tired of the dancing already?"  Vejita's voice spoke behind her.  She turned and greeted him with a slight smile.  
  
"I see that the ladies haven't shied away from you either, Prince."  At this, she received a frown, widening her smile further.  "It seems as though we both need a break."  
  
Vejita let out an inaudible sigh and his eyes stared out into an unknown distance.  "I still need to meet with other dignitaries.  But you, of course, can step out into the gardens, if you so desire to be alone for a few moments."  He pointed her in the direction she needed to head to.  "Don't stay away too long though.  Someone is bound to search for you."  He stepped away, and with a final look, Vejita disappeared into the sea of chattering aristocrats.  
  
ChiChi quickly moved out of the suffocating ballroom into the cool air of the hallway.  Remembering the Prince's words, she followed the winding hallways until she reached the gardens.  
  
She contained a gasp of awe.  The gardens were simply magnificent.  Exotic flowers from different portions of the galaxy were sprinkled around a marble walkway, and tall hedges promised no obtrusive views from the outside world.  Beautiful stone fountains and statues were littered throughout, as soft lights grazed the landscaping.    
  
ChiChi wandered the gardens for a few minutes, viewing the beauty that was offered to her.  As she stopped upon a bed of blood red flowers, she realized that these were roses from her home planet.  _'Kakkarot gave me these once…'    
  
She rapped her head slightly with her fingers, mentally scolding herself.  Here she was, surrounded by magnificent greenery, and all she could do was dwell upon the past continuingly.    
  
There was a bench near to the roses, and ChiChi took a seat.  Her feet had begun ache as a result of consistent dancing and walking.  Sliding her eyes shut, she picked up the faint music coming from the palace.  Humming along to the familiar tune, a content smile spread across her face.  If only she always had a place such as this to escape life…  
  
"Ahem."  The deep, rumbling voice came from next to her, and startled her greatly.  She head whipped around, trying to find who had spoken to her.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone, Princess."    
  
"Who's there?"  ChiChi called out, growing agitated.  __'Such a familiar voice…'    
  
The unseen intruder stepped out into the light, and ChiChi gasped.  All color drained from her face as she raised a hand to her trembling lips.  
  
"Ka… Kakkarot?"_

**…_--_...**

_Mwahahaha.  I love cliffhangers; don't you guys?  ^_~  Fun fun fun.  Anyway, apologies for taking such a long time to get this chapter out.  I'll spare you a long list of why it took me forever and a day, and leave you with one word: school.    
  
Thank you to everyone who've stuck with this story, despite my inconsistent updating.  Now that I'm settled in [or as best as I can at the moment] with school and such, I'll make more of an effort to update more often.  I'll also try to get out another chapter while I'm on Christmas break.  
  
Well... until the next one, take care!  
-Eisha_

**…_--_...**

Thank you to those who reviewed the last time around.  [ **Birdee | The Flying Pen **(x5… ^_^) **| Secretsguirl | Val | i won't tell | RM | Kahlan Nightwing | Polka Dot | Spitfire Maguire | Lady Nightshade **(x2) **| Anonymous **]  You guys are my motivators.  Apparently I'm doing something right, so I'll try to keep it interesting for everyone.  Thanks once more, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Come Back and Haunt Me

**Title:**  A Match Made In.. Heaven?  
**Author:**  Eisha  
**Current Chapter:** 6**  
Chapter Summary:**  ChiChi and Kakkarot meet again, while Bulma is up to no good.   
**Warnings:**  None.

**..._--_...**

**A Match Made In.. Heaven?  
  
**_Come Back and Haunt Me_****

**..._--_...**

"What… what are you doing here?"  
  
"The same as everyone else on Vejita-sei; to show loyalty to my Prince."  
  
Bitterness and anger seeped into ChiChi's voice as she stood shocked, staring at the man she thought had disappeared out of her world forever.  "Dammit, I didn't mean that!  Where the hell have you been all this time, Kakkarot?!"  
  
At the pain in her voice, guilt seized the spiky haired thief.  All confidence that Bulma had drilled into him suddenly melted away, and he stood vulnerable.  He could not look at her ebony eyes, directing such malice at him.  Staring at a flower behind her, his eyes grew unfocused as he uttered in a sullen voice, "There were things which needed to be done."  He jabbed his hands into his pockets, and sighed silently.  _'What **am** I doing here?'_    
  
"After everything we shared, everything I gave to you, that's the best you can tell me?  That there were _'things which needed to be done' ?  I deserve anything better than that if you __ever gave a damn about me."  ChiChi's eyes glittered with pain as they bore into him.  All feelings that had once been buried now resurfaced with a frenzy at meeting Kakkarot again.  
  
Eighteen months certainly had been good to her former guard.  Kakkarot still towered over her in a sharp black tuxedo, concealing the defined muscles she longed to run her fingers over.  His dark mane was wilder than ever, framing his tanned face.  He was more handsome than she remembered.  But the guilty look etched into his form sent her heart to her throat.  _'Why did you come back now?'_  
  
Kakkarot's eyes scanned over ChiChi's body.  She was, and always would be, the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on.  Her tresses had grown longer in the many weeks, now stretching past her back.  Her body filled out into graceful, yet pleasing feminine curves and his hands ached to uncover the secrets that her gown concealed.  But it was ChiChi's eyes which called to him, since the moment they'd met.  Her large onyx eyes told him the depths of her soul.  They shone with her happiness, and drowned with her sorrow.  And it was those beautiful eyes that sent his heart plummeting to his stomach with the emotions they bore.    
  
"How can you say that, ChiChi?  I loved you, and always will love you.  How can you think that I never cared about you?"  
  
Tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she choked out the words that he'd been dreading to answer since the moment he had walked out of her life.  "Then why did you leave me?"  
  
There was nothing more in the universe that he wanted to do in that moment than to take her in his arms and never let go.  He felt so helpless only being allowed to watch her break.  "Because your life is better suited to you without me."  
  
ChiChi's world crumbled as she began to sob.  "How can you say that?  How?!  I was in love with you dammit!"  She hurtled angry fists upon him as she shed tears of her frustration.  "I spent a year thinking about you, wondering what I'd done to make you leave me.  I thought you'd died, or worse, realized that you'd never wanted me in the first place.  I drove myself mad imagining every possible situation.  I could handle anything except not knowing, Kakkarot.  I couldn't bear that you'd simply left after you'd finally told me that you loved me."  All strength drained from her body with her confessions, and she collapsed, weeping, into his arms.  
  
He stood frozen.  Every word that she uttered sliced through him, and regret overwhelmed him with every blow.  Tears pooled in his own eyes as he encircled her shaking form with strong arms.  __'What have I done?'   A single droplet rolled down his skin, and all he could do was mumble apologizes over and over again as the strain of months without each other finally shattered upon them.   _

**…_--_...**

_'Oh, this is wrong.  This is so wrong.  I really shouldn't be doing this.  But then again, when do I ever do things I'm supposed to?'    
  
_Bulma sat crouched behind a tall hedge in the middle of Vejita-sei's most beautiful garden.  It was an accident, really.  She didn't mean to happen upon ChiChi and Kakkarot's reencounter.  She had just been wandering along the pathways, thinking to herself and enjoying the fresh air.  But then she had spied several tell-tale spikes, and their owner currently facing the love of his life.  So, being the smart woman that she was, Bulma ducked behind a nearby shrub so as to not get caught.  And here she was now—eavesdropping on her best friend and the woman that he was trying to get back.  
  
_'But this really isn't wrong, right?  I mean, this is like a study to me.  I can see how ChiChi behaves and reacts, and can therefore help Kakkarot further.'_   
  
Satisfied with her logic, Bulma concentrated on watching the two former lovers again.  By now, it was obvious that all pent up emotions had resurfaced with a vengeance.  Tears had begun to well in ChiChi's eyes as she asked Kakkarot questions that had been bottled up since his disappearance from her life.  As Kakkarot looked away in guilt, Bulma felt her own heart throb in loneliness.  She raised a hand to her chest and sighed.  _'God, I hope everything works out for the two of them.  They don't deserve to be without each other any longer.'  
  
She was so busy watching the two, that she didn't notice Vejita had come out of the castle and was now wandering the gardens looking for ChiChi.  On a stone path some ways away from Bulma, the prince was glancing everywhere to find sight of his fiancé.  However, he had not had any such luck, and he muttered to himself in his annoyance.  "Where has that blasted woman gone off to now?  I told her not to wander away anywhere.  But would she listen to me?  No.  Her ki is here, but there are so many damn trees and bushes that I can't see her.  Damn women.  More trouble than they're worth."  
  
He was still grumbling about playing the princess' babysitter, when he caught sight of a blue… blob? in front of a bush.  Vejita squinted his eyes and realized that the aforementioned blue thing was actually one blue-haired royal-scientist-turned-tutor crouched down on the grass with her back to him.  Bulma was apparently staring into the shrubbery, with her long aquamarine dress fanned out around her.  Vejita cocked his head slightly and wondered, _'just what the hell is she doing?'_  Taking matters into his own hands, he stepped off of the path and crept up silently behind her.  
  
ChiChi had now collapsed, and Bulma felt sympathy swell in her chest.  Hell, if she was in her position, she'd probably be reacting worse.  But watching a tear slip down Kakkarot's face brought the dolt of reality that made the scientist realize that this was their private conversation.  With a sigh and a silent wish of good luck, she stood up and turned around.    
  
Only to run smack into Vejita's chest.  "Ouch!"  She swore out loud and rubbed her now aching nose.  "You should get padding for that damn thing!"  
  
Vejita smirked at her.  "Then how would we be able to continue this wonderfully abusive relationship?  Besides, red just seems to be your color."  
  
Bulma covered her nose with one hand and glared at the prince with all of the hatred she could muster.  "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well, I asked first.  So 'fess up, Sir Stalker.  Why did you sneak up behind me?"  
  
He scowled.  "For your information, I was not stalking you.  And I'm not sure who in their right mind would want to stalk your ugly ass either."  To this, Bulma opened up her mouth to retort, but Vejita beat her to it.  "I was looking around for the Princess.  I left her out here and she probably got lost.  Blasted women.  I was on the path when I saw you, behind the shrubs and looking suspicious.  Which means it's my turn to ask; what exactly are _you_ doing here?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at him.  "It's a free planet, you know.  If I want to look at some plants, I'm allowed to."  
  
Vejita snorted.  "Yes, I'm sure you found the bushes very entertaining.  Now I'll ask one more time: what are you doing out here?"  
  
She had to think fast.  Vejita, of all people, couldn't see the scene going on behind her.  "If you absolutely must know (which I'm sure you do as you seem to be stalking me), I had been… walking off the path when I uh… dropped my ring.  And so when you saw me, all you saw was my looking for jewelry.  Nothing quite that suspicious, your __Highness."  She punctuated his title with a slight sneer.  Her hands, which had been behind her back, worked quickly as she removed and dropped one of her golden rings onto the grass with Vejita none the wiser.  
  
The prince looked like he was about to snap back at her, but he shut his mouth and glared to his right.  "So where is this ring now?"  
  
Bulma pretended to search the ground unaware.  "Well, I would know that if you hadn't interrupted me.  Oh—here it is!  See, nothing at all to worry your little Prince-y head about."  Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a large gap in the hedge and covered it up quickly.  She smiled disarmingly and grabbed his arm, turning him so they faced the path again.  "So why don't we head back to the party now?"  Vejita eyed her curiously, but still said nothing.  They had just begun to move forward when there was a loud thud sound next to them.  He turned back around with his guard up, his attention now fully at the sound which had come from behind the previously questioned bushes.    
  
Bulma groaned inwardly.  __'Now what?'  With Vejita's attention away from her for a moment, she peered through the hedges quickly to see what had happened.  Her eyes widened as she saw ChiChi and Kakkarot kissing passionately.  A small potted plant lay overturned next to the Saiya-jin's leg, obviously the culprit of the noise before.  She couldn't keep the grin off of her face, as she silently congratulated Kakkarot.  But she noticed the tense prince about to turn his attention to her again, and faced him.  She laughed nervously and patted him on the arm.  "C'mon, Vejita.  A plant probably fell over or something.  Let's go back to the party."  
  
Vejita eyed her warily.  __'There's something suspicious going on here.  What are those other two powers near us?'  But in the corner of his vision, he suddenly noticed the gap in the hedges.  His eyes flicked to Bulma.  "What are you trying to hide from me?"  He leaned down and tried to look through the leaves, but was suddenly blocked by one very low neckline.  He looked up in annoyance.  "Woman, I demand that you move out of the way."    
  
Bulma stubbornly planted her feet and shook her head.  "Stop being ridiculous Vejita.  There's nothing there."  He ignored her as he pushed her slightly to the side to look again.  __'Aha!'  He could see two pairs of limbs, namely one set of female and one set of male legs, entangled on the stone ground.  _'Who is there that would interest the woman so much?'_  But he didn't have any time to answer his own question as his face was suddenly wretched to the side, and a very warm pair of lips attached to his own.  His eyes widened considerably as he stared as Bulma, frozen and shocked.  
  
She hadn't meant for it to happen, really.  It was just an act to distract Vejita from seeing his fiancé kissing another man.  That's all it was, and nothing more.  
  
_'Then why does it feel so right?'__

**…_--_...**

_To Be Continued_

**…_--_...**

-sings-  I love cliffhangers, yes I do!  =D  Annnnyway, I have finally completed another chapter.  Took long enough too, eh?  Half of a year.  =X  I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't written too badly.  School and just life in general have been my primary priorities, and writing got pushed wayyy back there.  But I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow, and when I come back it'll be summer reading assignments all the way.  So I decided to put out another chapter before everyone forgot about this little fanfiction.  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers!  [ **Val**|** Lady Nightshade **|** Polka dot **|** SSJ5 Majin-Goten **|** Birdee **|=)|** RM **|** chichi4goku **|** misty **|** mistress-rayne **|** Kahlan Nightwing **|** Anonymous **|** TMFan **|** CHIBI KID RULEZ **|** I won't tell **|** Shygurl ]**  It means a lot to me that you stopped and left some feedback.  
  
And now, I must be off.  Packing awaits!  xD  Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out _before_ next year.  Hehe.  ^_^;;  But for now, you'll just have to wonder what's in the future for AMMIH.  Who knows what will happen in the end?  Hell, I don't even think I know.  ;)   
  
Oh, and just a **reminder**: anyone that wants to be notified when a new chapter comes out, please tell me in your review!!   
  
Take care everyone, and enjoy the rest of your summers--  
Eisha


End file.
